Magical Baker Lyrical Nanoha!
by Team GEMINI
Summary: AU--When a hero wants to rest her wings, she becomes a baker. Takes place directly after Thunderstorms.
1. Chapter 1

**魔法パン屋リリカルなのは**

(Mahou Panya Ririkaru Nanoha)

**Magical Baker Lyrical Nanoha**

By Team Hinamori

* * *

An AU of our AU Thunderstorms. It takes place on the same night as Thunderstorms.

Chapter 1

Mindless Banter

* * *

I laid in bed thinking to myself about my father's words. It was a brief video call, but it was more than enough to make me rethink about the direction my life was heading.

I was considered a "hero" of sorts. I run around saving the day by blowing things up, befriending enemies by blowing things up, teaching my daughter how to blow things up, and etcetera… but was this what I really wanted to do? Did I really want to teach my child and her future siblings the destructive art of "White-Devil-Fu"? And did I really want to raise my children to fear that one of these days their mama and/or papa won't ever be coming home?

No.

Hero or not, my babies needed the security of having a stable family. The world does not come before my world.

My girlfriend slept beside me peacefully, her back turned to me with our little girl nestled in between her arms. A loud thunderstorm brewed violently outside；lightning cracking, thunder bellowing and rain pouring). The raging weather outside concurred with my thoughts, tremulous and earthshaking.

'What's wrong, Nanoha?' Fate's words entered my mind like a mouse creeping through a hole.

'N-Nothing…'

'You're still awake, why?'

'Can't a pregnant woman stay up once in a while?'

'Yes, but not when she has a busy day ahead of her.'

I didn't enjoy this non-verbal argument Fate and I were having. Everyday we'd argue about something, and everyday it would end the same way. 'Fate-chan, do you think we've done enough?'

"Hm?" Fate hummed out loud.

'Do you think we've saved enough lives and stopped enough villains?'

Fate shifted to look at me, the lightning illuminating her handsome face for a mere second before returning back to the darkness. 'What's this all about? Is there something on your mind?' she asked me with a concerned tone.

'Well,' I began. 'I was thinking maybe it was time for us to hang in the towel, and just focus on our lives.'

'I don't get it… I thought this is what you wanted?'

'Yes and no. I love doing what I do, but when our daughters are born I don't think I can focus on saving the world while being a single mother.'

Fate got up suddenly, causing Vivio to wake up. She laid back down and apologized to our daughter before replying, 'Single mother? Nanoha, I really don't understand… do you not want me to be here?'

'Fate-chan, I love you, but I know you'll get called out… again. And when you do, I don't know if I can handle being away from you for so long.'

"N-Nanoha…"

Even though Fate couldn't see me, I looked away ashamed of myself. 'We aren't married, there isn't anything stopping you from going out and being with someone else.'

'There really isn't anything stopping me from doing that even _if_ we were married.' Fate chuckled and pulled me in close to her. 'Not that I would, or could, find anyone better than you.'

'…'

'Nanoha, you know full well that it isn't my fault we aren't officially married.'

'I know…'

'So what's the problem then?'

I sighed and snuggled in close to my partner. 'I-I… my father told me something today.' I waited for Fate to say something, but instead she patiently waited for me to continue. 'He and my mother are retiring, and Onee-chan doesn't want to take over the bakery… so they're going to sell it.'

'Oh…'

'Fate-chan, you don't have to approve of this but—'

'You want to retire and take over the family business.'

I gasped out and asked, 'How'd you know?'

'Haha, because I know you.'

'Nyahaha… it's always been my dream to take over the bakery with my husband.' I explained to her honestly. 'But instead I became a magical girl—'

'You're not a girl anymore, Nanoha.' Fate chided.

'But instead I became a magical girl and fell in love with a magical nitwit.'

'Yuuno?'

'You, you ninny.'

'I take offense to that.'

I rolled my eyes and pinched Fate's butt. I relished both the firmness of Fate's rear end and her startled yelp. 'I'm trying to be serious here. I really want to take the family business over, but… at the same time I don't want to raise our children in a world where you could suddenly disappear.'

'Nanoha, you know full well that I would never leave you and the kids.'

'You can't say that you never will. You're an active duty soldier; you could be shot down and killed.'

'…'

'It would break my heart if you got hurt, and I would die if you were taken away from me permanently.'

'…'

'So, please, for our children's sake… let's retire.'

Fate sighed, the arm she had around my shoulders tightening. 'You practically are retired, Nanoha… they won't let me go that easily.'

'Then I'll go over and knock some sense into whoever's stopping us.'

'Come to think of it, you said you wanted to take over the Midoriya with your husband… is there something you aren't telling me?' Fate asked with a furious tone. I felt a shiver run up my spine when Fate's jealous side appeared. 'If you're cheating on me…'

'Fate-chan, no man in his right mind would try to take me away from you!'

'You sure it's me they're scared of?'

I punched my girlfriend on the arm and growled at her. 'Take that back before I show you some pregnant fury.'

'Hah, your cooking is by far more horrible than your so called fury.' Fate laughed and poked me on the cheek. 'You can decimate a whole country with one Starlight Breaker, but you can annihilate the world with a drop from one of your special soups.'

'Yeah well, your breath stinks.'

'Because I ate _your_ cooking.'

I snarled at Fate, failing to realize she couldn't see me unless the lightning flashed—luckily it did before I changed my expression; the look of utter fear on Fate's face was priceless. 'Take that back before I remove your DNA from my body.'

'W-What!?'

'You heard me Mister, apologize right now.'

Fate huffed. 'How do I know the babies are even mine? You and Yuuno seem pretty close.'

'I seem pretty close to Chrono-kun too.'

'Okay that's it. I demand a paternity test!'

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-papa, will you two _please _be quiet!?" Vivio grumbled with an exasperated sigh. 'You said to get some sleep, and yet you two aren't sleeping!"

"S-Sorry!"

'Nanoha, Vivio's starting to act like you…'

'This is horrible!'

"I heard that." Vivio muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even More Mindless Banter

* * *

The conversation I had with Fate last night stirred up a lot of feelings. I knew that everything she said was only said jokingly, but I couldn't shake off the insecurity when she said nothing was stopping her from seeing someone behind my back. I have nothing but faith in my lover, the trials we've faced together are a testament to the bond we shared, but was it really enough to keep this family together? I wonder.

"Mama, what's the weather going to be today?" Vivio's voice snapped me out of my musings and brought me back to reality.

"It will probably rain again today since it is spring, so bring your raincoat just in case." I'll be frank I was just too lazy to see what the actual forecast was.

Vivio nodded her head and ran back upstairs to get her umbrella and raincoat like a good little girl. I watched her long blonde hair flutter behind her and pictured what the two little angels growing inside me would look like if I had told them to do the same. Would they run up obediently like Vivio and retrieve their rainwear, or would they be stubborn like Fate and run out the door instead only to come back home at the end of the day complaining that they were drenched.

"Mama," Vivio called out to me once more. "Can you pack an extra apple today? Auntie Hayate might be stopping by school to make a presentation."

"Sure thing, sweetheart, anything else you might want?"

"No, that's it, thank you!"

With all the might I could muster, I pushed myself off of the couch and onto my sore, swollen feet. I waddled as fast as I could over to the kitchen and picked out an apple for Vivio's request. I washed it under cold water and dried it with a paper towel. I made sure it had no visible bruises and after gaining satisfaction that the apple I had chosen was a pass, I wrapped it up in a fresh paper towel and tucked it into Vivio's lunch box next to her sandwich. Seeing my little girl's lunch I felt something missing, something no child should go without: a sugary treat. Vivio had been such a delight recently, so a harmless cookie or two wouldn't hurt.

It wasn't all that long till Vivio made an appearance in the kitchen; she was wearing her raincoat all zipped up and ready to go. She held her book back before me waiting for me to place her lunch box inside. I decided not to tell her about the surprise I put in and let her find it herself.

"There you go, sweet pea, make sure to finish it okay? You need all the energy you can get to study hard." Vivio nodded her head vigorously and zipped up the knapsack and slipped both arms into the loops. "If your Auntie does show up, say hi for me will you?"

"Of course, Mama!"

Vivio hurriedly ran towards the door and I followed in pursuit. She sat down and put on her galoshes, making sure they were on properly. I asked her if she needed any help, but she shook her head and said she could do it. I couldn't help but chuckle at how independent she was, I saw a spark of Fate in her when she smiled in pride when her shoes were on. As she reached out for the door I asked her if she had everything.

"Your keys?"

"In the side pocket!"

"Your books and homework?"

"Yep, I have them."

"Okay, now what about my goodbye hug?" I knelt down as best as I could, mindful of the heavy mass I carried on my abdomen. Vivio quickly turned around and wrapped her small arms around my neck and hugged me tightly placing a smile kiss on my cheek. "That's a good girl, Vivio, have fun at school okay?"

"Bye-bye Kokoro, bye-bye Kiseki!" She patted my belly and got a little kick from one of the girls in return. It hurt a little, but I didn't mind much. My little girls were growing strong and healthy and the more vigour they had, the better off they would be when they entered our world. "Bye-bye, Mama, I'll see you later!"

The door closed behind Vivio, but I remained in my kneeling position for quite some time. I was at a loss for words. Just a few days ago Vivio had resented the idea of two new family members entering our lives, but now it's like a switch had been flipped.

"N-Nanoha?" I heard Fate's melodious voice behind me. "What are you doing there, baby?"

I turned my head to look at her and offered a weak smile. "I can't get up," I admitted, "Can you help me?"

Fate chuckled and trotted over to me; she stood behind me and offered both hands. I graciously accepted the help and used her for leverage. Fate's strong arms immediately wrapped around me when I was on my feet again, her hands placed gently above my stomach. I leaned into her warm embraced and stayed silent.

"How are you feeling today?" she asks me.

I traced light circles on her forearm and sighed, "I'm tired."

"I can only imagine," Fate replied with another chuckle. "Only a few more months and you'll be free of that massive watermelon belly!"

"Fate-chan!" I shouted angrily stomping on her right foot in protest. "I hate you!"

"Fuuuuuuu," Fate groaned in pain. I could barely see the look of anguish on her handsome face, but the sound she made it all worthwhile. "Holy cow, Nanoha, did you replace your feet with cinderblocks or something!"

"No, but you made me angry so I punished you."

"In the name of the moon?"

"Shut up, you weirdo."

Fate relinquished her hold on me and opted to hold my hand instead. She asked if we could sit down and talk for a moment to which I happily agreed to. My feet were killing me and I was going to abuse Fate and her giant hands and force her to give me a massage. There were perks for being with a six foot something super model and I was going to use every chance I had to make use of said perks.

"Oh sweet baby potato that feels so good," I melted into Fate's touch as she massaged my feet. Her hands were so warm I felt like a puddle.

"Say Nanoha, about that conversation last night…"

"Hm?"

"Is that what you really want? To leave Mid and go back to Earth?"

"It is," I replied. "I know your job means a lot to you, but I can't shake the feeling that I'll wake up one day and have Hayate-chan tell me something had happened to you. Then I'd be left to tell our babies why you won't be coming home."

"It'll be nearly impossible for me to leave just like that, Nanoha," Fate continued to massage my feet as she thought on what else to say, "And even if I were able to leave the force I doubt they'd let you go back to Earth all pregnant and such."

"I guess that's another issue…"

Fate tried to turn the conversation around by saying how we can just buy the bakery and have my parents hire and train some people to take care of it. It was a half-baked idea, but I still had to give her an A for effort. I know I was being stubborn with all these requests, but it was something my parents built together, something they painstakingly maintained to support me and my siblings. It was special to me and I would hate to see it being run by someone else or worse get closed down. I wanted to take it over and maybe pass it down to my children or my grandchildren, but Fate was right we can't just uproot our lives just to take over the shop.

"But think about it, what could I do to make a living in Earth?" Fate asked. "I can't exactly put down 'Saved the world' or 'Naval Officer aboard a XV class TSAB Warship' now can I? I have nothing on Earth that can lead to a profession where I can properly support you and our children."

"Hm I'm sure there's something you can do…"

"And what of the twins? How exactly do we explain how we conceived without starting some mass hysteria? Because last I checked a woman couldn't get another woman pregnant. " Fate watched me momentarily and waited for a response. She probably knew what I was thinking already but chose not to speak. "People of the same gender cannot be wed in your country, Nanoha…"

"Like it's any different here—no wait it is, nyahaha."

"Mid offers us stable income, the chance to be married, and to raise our children without persecution from our peers."

We stayed silent again, the conversation at hand weighting heavily upon us. I felt a little selfish now, having said all I did without properly thinking of my life partner. Earth isn't her home, she doesn't belong there. She stuck out like a sore thumb back when we were children; I can only expect how much she'd stick out now that she's a distinguished soldier here on Mid-Childa… I didn't think much about how Fate felt.

"Let's just give this a little more time to settle down. Wait till the twins are here and see how things work out. I'll speak with Chrono and figure out my options."

"Okay," I smiled at the beautiful blonde sitting on the other side of the couch and motioned for her to come closer. "Thank you for listening to me, Fate-chan."

"No problem, but I should be thanking you for expressing your feelings."

"Hm?"

"Let's go have breakfast, it's been awhile since I've had the time to sit down and eat with you."

"Mn, it's been far too long."


End file.
